


A swift and sudden Author's Update

by authoressjean



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean
Summary: Just an author's update - any fans of my Hobbit/Supernatural/Buffy fic, please read, won't be long.





	

Hi all.

By now I'm certain you've noticed the multiple Spike/Buffy works flooding in my account. These are, in fact, very old works that are being shifted over from my LiveJournal of old. I was known there as authoressnebula/Nebula. This is an attempt (undertaken by the great Hils) to start shifting fics over in the hopes of preserving them. 

If you're here for the Hobbit slash, I have news. I actually have two WIP fics in the changed future 'verse that I simply lost love for in the aftermath of the verse's end. In recent days I've wanted to finish them and post them but there is a small complication. An almost 10 lbs. now complication.

As of this February, I am now a proud first time mom. She's super cute and grumpy and already has opinions about everything. The pregnancy was very difficult, the recovery no fun at all, but she's healthy and happy (well sometimes except for when we're not fulfilling her demands Right Now) and I'm getting back to a state of normal.

I still aim to post them since we're now settling into a routine and it turns out, I do have some free time every now and then. I have so many comments to reply to that it's sickening. I hope to get to them. Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't. Please be assured, however, that if you've commented on any of my fics that I've seen them in my email and they've encouraged me to get back on the horse and write again.

So keep an eye on your email if you're following for my updates and mind the Spuffy fics coming in so that they can be saved. They're some of my first works from around 15 years ago, and if I'd been told then that I was capable of writing beasts like "to change the course of the future" I would've laughed.

Thanks for staying on the journey with me. I'm off to find my new little mistress who is currently seeking a pacifier that she's dropped again from her mouth. I'm starting to think she's doing it on purpose.


End file.
